An Undying Flame
by Chibi-Heat
Summary: A mysterious stranger arrives in Konoha, Clutching to life he barely survives only to turn around, challenge the power of the Third and flee, Loose in a Village of Hidden Leaves
1. Chapter 1

I'll keep this short…This is my first Fanfic, This merely being a Fanfic, I do not own Naruto nor its characters…I hope you enjoy (Told you it'd be short)

Arrival

It was sunset and the village of Konoha was ready to sleep. From the shadows a figure emerged his black sandals kicking up small puffs of dirt. The rattling of chains could be heard as he approached. He walked with his head down, wrist and ankles bound by heavy metal chains. He was silent. A Chuunin gazed down from the rooftops; the young stranger looked up his crystal blue eyes piercing the very core of the Shinobi's soul. With that gaze the Chuunin quickly disappeared.

"He has blue eyes like Naruto…flaming orange hair, black pants and no shirt…And the most odd thing is, he's chained with a katana strapped to his back" he whispered to the Hokage.

"Thank you Iruka, Send a team out and bring him to me please" replied The Third. "Right" acknowledged Iruka, who then disappeared

Meanwhile the young man walked into Ichiraku Ramen, where a young boy with blonde hair and orange clothing sat enjoying a bowl of ramen.

"Naruto! How are you gonna pay for that? I don't see Iruka or Kakashi-Sensei here" said Ayame. Naruto looked up with an innocent expression. Slurping up his noodles, he smiled wide "I'll pay you back when I become Hokage" he said pointing his chopsticks at her. "Naruto!" she cried, gaping and pointing at the figure in the doorway, Naruto looked back slowly, followed by a quick jump from his seat. "Wha-What happened to you?" he asked, the boy with orange hair stepped forward without a word then finally collapsed…

_The Next Morning_

A solitary beam of sunlight shot through the window and lit the young man's face from last night; he sat up with a start, and looked around. "What am I doing here?" he asked himself. "Seika Jin" Came the voice of The Hokage; "Recorded as a Genin of the Hidden Sand Village, Wind Country" he said finishing by closing a thick identification book. Jin turned his head to face the old man. Standing quickly he reached for his katana, grabbed it and pointed to the Hokage, "Back away!" he ordered, glancing at the window, a moment of silence followed until Jin leapt out the window and began dashing away from a momentarily stunned Hokage…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of my first Fanfic…Like I said I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…I hope you enjoy

Contemplation

Looking up a small white dog barked, "What is it, Akamaru?" asked a boy with a furred jacket and what could be described as red triangles on his face.

"K-Kiba-kun, we'll be late for training if we don't hurry," came a timid voice.

"Yeah Hinata; let's go Akamaru," Kiba said looking up briefly at the Hokage monument to see a small speck of orange. Dust blew softly around his flaming orange hair, "Seika Jin, That…is my name," he said to no one.

Jin palmed his face trying to drive the flashing memories from his mind…

"_Get up, trash," commanded a cold male voice towering over Jin. _

"_Stop it, please," Jin pleaded._

_A swift kick to the face was his response; warm crimson streamed down his face a gash appearing on Jin's right temple_

_The man spoke again, "Failure wasn't an option don't you remember?"_

"_I- if I stayed any longer, Gaara-sama would have killed me!" Jin replied in defense._

"_A ninja of the Wind Country should be so lucky as to die during a mission and not flee like a coward. The Kazekage knows that your skills are more then a mere Genin." More vicious words were spoken, followed by another kick this time into Jin's stomach. Then all was dark… _

Jin clutched his head as the pain of the old memory resurfaced. "I- I came to this village bound in chains didn't I?..."

He thought aloud, "…Was I exiled? Why can't I remember?" Jin's eyes became distant and cold. "I remember my name, not to trust anyone but gain the Hokage's trust" Jin stood. "I must participate in the Chuunin Exams and…and I must kill…Sabaku no Gaara."


End file.
